Back in Pilferreach
After meeting Brand outside the crime scene, the party accepts her invitation back to the orders small keep on the outskirts of the town. There they regaled her of the events from when they last saw her, first accepting the mission to deal with the necromancer (The Doctor) in the north to them destroying Balthazar and all the important bits in-between. The party are told about Baraka the Grandmaster of the Order of Deneir securing his defences as creatures were spotted in the forest between the order’s tower and Pilferreach, Brand told the group that she dispatched some members of the order to scout the forest. The group decide on heading south towards Perinoss, hoping to deal with the second member of the Burned Company however a vision from Erebos showing an attack on a group of paladins from Felix’s point of view. Then seeing through Morgrove’s eyes Felix’s body impaled to a tree similar to how Myserios was impailed by Drogon’s thunderwave attack before seeing Myserios himself and being taken away and knocked unconscious. Ansem had a dream depicting him standing on the outcrop of a large precipice, whilst the moon reaches its zenith in the sky a large meteor, similar to the one that soared in the sky at his birth, came crashing down upon him roaring a horrible sound before impact. Ansem then woke up in a cold sweat along with Erebos, they quickly went and woke Brand who then ordered the party to investigate the woods via the ancient landmark “Giant’s Throne” which bared the same hallmarks as Ansem’s dream. Brand left immediately for the fort to request reinforcements. On the road the party fought a Famorian before arriving at Giant’s Throne, the set-up camp beneath cliff and organised a night’s watch. Ansem quickly fell asleep and after a few switches of the nights watch Erebos took his turn, as he was mesmerised by the glow of the fireflies which were dancing around the fire. Suddenly Ansem awoke feeling like he was holding a red-hot iron, holding his hand in pain he realised the moon was almost at its zenith and ran up the hillside to scale up towards the same precipice from his dream. Upon reaching the top he saw the figure of man admiring the view to the north. He turned showing his face and to Ansem’s surprise Gambion Everspire was standing in front of him. Gambion offered Ansem a deal, either to join him as allies and survive the coming apocalypse or to reject the offer and see his friends killed by Gambion’s soldiers who were hiding below surrounding the campsite. Ansem declines Gambion’s offer and attacks him, Gambion orders the attack on the party, Salazar starts climbing the cliff face to attack Gambion as he starts transforming into an ancient gold dragon. Hobgoblins attack the party before Gambion swoops down immolating them all with his fiery breath. Dusty is destroyed with Salazar holding onto Gambions tail and being thrown off and crashing through the treetop canopy with Drogon and Erebos falling unconscious. Ansem preys as hard as he is able and sees the image of a woman with long black hair, her face obscured by a white hood, wearing white and gold robes. She tells him to bide his time. With that he accepts Gambions deal.